


Today (In Your Neck of the Woods)

by bootypatrol



Category: The Today Show RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootypatrol/pseuds/bootypatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Lauer secretly thinks that Al Roker is really fabulous. But after a few drinks and bad decision, will Matt and Al finally get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today (In Your Neck of the Woods)

It was a chilly morning in Studio 1A. Rockefeller Plaza was nearly abandoned; only the street sweepers were out. Matt was looking over his script. This morning, he had an interview with Paul Ryan. Although that was mildly interesting, he was really looking forward to seeing Al again. Al Roker was Matt’s best friend and secret man crush. The studio was starting to buzz to life as he climbed the stairs. People were rushing around with coffee trays and cables. Matt took his place next to Natalie. Three, two, Matt started with his lines, trying to ignore the throb in his heart. After he had managed not to stumble, Al started to explain the snow storm reaching across the northeast. Matt watched intently as he used those long arms to point out the cities on the map. Then, his deep, sexy voice said the words that sent shivers down Matt’s spine-

“And here’s what’s happening in your neck of the woods.”

During the break, Matt had gathered enough courage to ask him out. He antiously walked over to his secret man-bro-crush.

“Al, would you may be like to go out with me to the pub tonight?” he asked nervously. Lauer was almost positive that he would reject him.

“Sure Matt, sounds great.” Instantly, butterflies tumbled in his stomach. “Meet me at Lucky’s at 6, ok?” Al said he’d see him then. Matt’s head grew light. Maybe he’d even invite me over to _watch the game._  After reminding him to check himself before wrecking himself, Matt went home and started to prepare for his date.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They met at Lucky’s at 6:00 as planned. They sat down in a booth and ordered a few beers. After they may have had more than enough to drink, Matt, in a very slurred voice said,

“Al, you know, I know think I might just be in love with you, yeah, you.” Al, who was also very drunk, and who had a crush on Matt since he had come to the Today show, did not hesitate to lean over and sloppily kiss him. The two stayed like this for what felt like years, neither wanting to break the spell. They broke for air. Matt spoke quietly

“Do you want to watch the game at my flat?” Al nodded. They split the bill and climbed into Matt’s black Mercedes. He put the key in the ignition, although he was already all revved up.

Matt Lauer and Al Roker were killed that night. All it took was a few beers and a wet road. Drunk driving is never safe, for you and the other people on the road. Next time you go out with your co-host, remember to always bring a designated driver or to call a cab.

And here’s what’s happening in your neck of the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the 7th grade. Please don't judge too hard.


End file.
